1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiment relates to a mask frame assembly and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a mask frame assembly in which a relatively complex pattern may be formed and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the mask frame assembly in which the relatively complex pattern may be formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed, the market has grown for display apparatuses which connect users and information. Such display apparatuses are being developed in various forms, and from among them, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are gaining attention as excellent display apparatuses due to their relatively low power consumption as well as their relatively slim and lightweight design.